


because it's morning now

by katierosefun



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Happy!!, ObiTine Week 2020, Satine Kryze Lives, guys they're so happy--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: Obi-Wan is usually a morning person.Usually.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	because it's morning now

Obi-Wan woke up to sunlight filtering through heavy thin curtains. He could see the light from under his eyelids, the kind of light that chased through the last lingers of sleep and demanded that he wake, even though…

Obi-Wan dragged open his eyes and found Satine hovering by the windows, yellow locks spilling over her shoulders in a delicate wave. Her back was to him, arms casually crossed over her shoulders as she undoubtedly took in the day rising before her.

And Obi-Wan rolled over on his side, content to watch her form slowly brighten with the sunlight coming into their room. _Their_ room—something that Obi-Wan was still trying to wrap his mind around. _Their_ room, where they had talked until their throats were raw and their voices hoarse. _Their_ room, where their fingers had interlaced between each other as they drifted off each night.

 _Theirs_.

Or soon to be theirs. Officially theirs in just a few short hours.

And then Satine turned around, a smile already tugging at her rosebud lips as Obi-Wan pretended to fall back asleep—pretended and failed, because Obi-Wan heard ( _felt_ , because he had memorized the way Satine walked towards him) Satine step away from the window. He felt her warmth as she neared, the dip of the mattress as she settled in front of him.

Obi-Wan tried to keep still, tried to keep himself from smiling as he kept his eyes closed—tried to keep them closed as he felt Satine creep up from the foot of the mattress and towards him. Her hand brushed against his leg, up to his side, then cupped his cheek.

He felt her breath, her laughter as she leaned forward, her lips meeting his as gently as the sunlight still filling the room. Obi-Wan could feel her smile in the kiss, and he smiled back, unable to keep up the ruse any longer.

He opened his eyes.

“Good morning to you too,” he whispered.

Satine smiled. “Tell me,” she said, resting her chin on Obi-Wan’s chest, “do you plan to sleep the day away?”

“Would that be so wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, lifting a hand against her face, thumb his way past her hair. At the last second, Satine turned her head to the side, brushed a light kiss against his palm. And then she turned back around to Obi-Wan, those bright eyes of hers dancing in the morning light.

“It wouldn’t be wrong,” Satine said at last. She lifted her hand against Obi-Wan’s still raised one, her fingers tracing the contours of his palm. “You and I, we can sleep in all day and then some.” Her eyes crinkled as she cast Obi-Wan a sidelong glance. “But I’m afraid that day isn’t today.”

“And why not?” Obi-Wan asked, knowing full well why not, and Satine knew full well why not.

But Satine smiled, and pushing herself forward a bit closer, just enough that she was only a breath away from Obi-Wan’s face, she said, “Because if we stayed in bed all day, all of our wedding guests would have come all the way here for nothing.”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of feigned disappointment. “I suppose so,” he replied. “It _would_ be terribly rude to keep them waiting any longer.”

“Precisely,” Satine said. She tiptoed her fingers up Obi-Wan’s chin, his lips. “Which is why, my dear, you must get up now.”

“If you insist,” Obi-Wan replied, mock-stretching his arms. Satine only rolled her eyes, and she started to move away—but at the last minute, before she could leave the bed, Obi-Wan reached for her wrist. Satine let out a sharp cry which dissolved into laughter as Obi-Wan pulled her back to the bed, back to him, and then she was at his side, laughing into the crook of his neck.

“ _Ben_ —”

“Just a few more minutes,” Obi-Wan said, smiling into Satine’s hair. He pulled himself away briefly to look at Satine’s face. At her knowing, exasperated smile.

Then, with a loud sigh, Satine nestled her face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Very well,” she murmured. “Just a few more minutes.”

\--

They got up eventually.

\--

And the next morning, after the whirl and excitement of the wedding festivities, Obi-Wan and Satine happily slept in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from the song 'Daylight' by Taylor Swift, because uhhh, that song is just really soft, and I had it playing softly in the background while I wrote this. I've been writing a lot of angsty Obitine lately, so I just decided to write something soft for today's Obitine Week prompt: Past/Future. (All prompts can be found on Obitine-week at tumblr!)
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
